Sea Oddity
by animeninjaNIPPON
Summary: Link has to rescue his sister, Aryll... but with some extra baggage. [Wind Waker&Invader Zim CROSSOVER]
1. part one

By animeninjaNIPPON

Well, this is not only my first Zelda fic, but also my first technical crossover…well, there was Journey to America, but that was primarily SK… anyhoo, I don't own Invader Zim or Wind Waker, and I tried as hard as I could to make everyone IC, but I'm no Jhonen or Shigeru, so… sorry. And in case you're wondering, the title is a take-off on that of David Bowie's "Space Oddity."

* * *

The waves brushed softly against the peaceful-looking shores of Outset Island one dark-skied day. But life on Outset was far from serene. An old lady nearly died the following night due to the trauma of her granddaughter being kidnapped. Fortunately, her grandson had returned just in time to save her with a healing fairy in a bottle, but the worst was far from over. Now that little yellow-haired boy, known as Link, had to sail off again in search of his missing sister.

Before he could do that, though, he needed to retrieve Nayru's Pearl from behind Outset. He had already found the other two pearls that were crucial to his mission, and by the unwritten rule of adventure the last task was bound to be the hardest. Link stocked up on fairies – and the delicious Elixir Soup his grandma gave him – and started to board his talking boat, the King of Red Lions. Before he could get one foot over the side, there was a large explosion in the distance behind him. Naturally, he turned to look.

As the smoke cleared, four figures and a beat-up machine bearing a resemblance to a vacuum cleaner were revealed. The smallest was what appeared to be a green dog. Next to him was a green-skinned boy in a black wig and magenta tunic. Behind him was a black-haired boy in a trench coat, apparently chained to the vacuum-machine-thingy. Beside him stood a purple-haired girl playing a hand-held video game. The two boys glared at one another angrily before glancing up and around at their surroundings.

"What have you done now, Zim?" demanded the boy chained to the machine.

"This is YOUR fault, Dib-human!" the green boy shot back. "Your GIANT HEAD somehow interfered with the electromagnetic waves and caused us to TELEPORT – "

"You were trying to kill me!"

Link grew interested in this conversation and used his natural-born stealth to sneak up on the bizarre quartet and listen to their conversation for any sign of his sister. All he could make from it was something about a science fair project gone wrong, a few words about the green boy, "Zim," being an alien, and how "Dib-something-or-other" hadn't cooperated properly in the experiment. Nothing he could use on his mission… he got up and walked away.

"Hey YOU!"

Link froze.

"Stinkbeast in the green hat! ZIM is talking to YOU!"

Link slowly turned around to find Zim pointing a finger in his direction.

End of part one


	2. part two

By animeninjaNIPPON

"Where ARE we? Do YOU know how to get us OUT of this place?" Zim asked. Link didn't answer.

"Hey Zim," called the boy chained to the machine (who, from what Link could decipher, was "Dib"), "get me off of this thing!"

"NEVER!" Zim whirled around to face the rest of the group. "If I let you go, you'll ESCAPE!"

"Escape to where? We're stranded in the middle of nowhere…" Without warning, a boomerang struck one of Dib's chains, shattering the restraining bondage. He stood up. "Huh?"

Zim looked over his shoulder. There was Link, poised gracefully with the 'rang in his hand.

"GAH!" Zim exclaimed. "Gir! Attack that thing!"

"OK, Master!" Gir waltzed up to Link without a care. "Hello, Mr. Elf!"

Link gave a startled, incoherent cry and fell backwards. Dib's eyes widened as he uttered, "We're doomed." Even Zim was a little surprised at Link's reaction. Nevertheless, Link quickly recovered from his shock and stood up again.

"What's YOOOOUR name?" Gir asked Link in a high, squeaky voice. Everyone leaned in as Link inaudibly whispered his name to the group of oddballs.

"Link, huh?" Dib repeated. "Well, I'm Dib. That girl over there is my sister, Gaz." He motioned to the purple-haired girl, who looked up from her game long enough to growl "I'm not here by choice" before focusing her attention back to her handheld device.

"I NEED no introduction," Zim announced. "I am ZIM, a perfectly normal Earth-boy – "

"Zim's an alien," Dib interrupted.

"LIAR!" The two boys continued to argue as Link looked up at the sky. He didn't have much time to waste – his sister was in danger. Without a word, he turned and headed for the King of Red Lions.

"And another thing, DIB-WORM," Zim continued, pointing an incriminating finger at Dib, "YOU – HEY!" His eyes wandered over to Link. "Stop, worm baby! ZIM COMMANDS YOU!"

Link paused briefly to signal for them to follow. The four of them ran after the charismatic elfin boy, stopping abruptly as he boarded the boat.

"Is there going to be enough room?" Dib inquired.

Link glanced to both sides, then nodded. Gir jumped aboard without the slightest hesitation. "WA-HOO!"

Zim cringed. "Water…"

End of part two


	3. part three

By animeninjaNIPPON

"Are you coming or not?" called Gaz, who had jumped into the little boat along with her brother.

"Of COURSE I am!" Zim took a few steps back for a running start. "It's a good thing I'm wearing water repellent today." He leaped into the King of Red Lions, and the jam-packed boat sailed off to sea.

The "crew" was silent for most of the way, until Gir threw up over the side and Dib asked, "Where are we going?"

The King of Red Lions turned its head and replied, "We have to find Nayru's Pearl."

"Whoa," Dib exclaimed, "a talking boat! I've got to get pictures of this!" He whipped out his camera and turned to his sister. "Hey Gaz, get a picture of me talking to this talking boat!"

She looked up. "I'm busy."

"C'mon, just one picture." He held out the camera.

"NOT NOW!" She smacked his hand away and the camera flew over the side. Dib caught it just before it hit the water.

"That was close," he sighed.

Link, ignoring the chatter, sailed on like the bold hero he was. He had a job to do; he couldn't afford to be distracted. Before to long, the King of Red Lions drifted close to a wall… then away… then back again…

Dib looked over the side in horror. "We're caught in a whirlpool!"

Zim raced over to the front of the boat, slightly pushing Link aside. "What do we do NOW, talking floating device?"

"I am called the King of Red Lions," the boat snapped. It resumed dormant position as the doomed crew spiraled downward towards a watery end.

But Link knew exactly what to do. He immediately took down the sail and raised a cannon. He put bombs into the cannon and aimed with delicate precision at the decorated wall they spun past at every two-minute interval.

He fired. Gir screamed and latched onto Zim's head.

The wall cracked! A few more accurate shots and the wall would surely shatter. However, Dib was not entirely amused.

"How is blowing up a wall going to get us out of this whirlpool?" he asked Link. The elfin boy responded by firing off another bomb and pointing to the wall.

The bomb collided with the wall, breaking it to bits. Suddenly, the whirlpool ceased and the King of Red Lions floated gracefully into the dark cave, where the crew was met by a blue creature with a lantern on its head, known to the King as Jabun.

End of part three


	4. part four

By animeninjaNIPPON

The King of Red Lions spoke to Jabun in a foreign tongue unknown to any of the passengers.

"What are they saying?" Dib asked. Link shrugged.

Zim thought he could pick up some words, but in reality he was way off. "The pigs of WRATH are coming for the PINK MONKEYS!"

"Oo, piggies!" Gir squealed with delight.

Link looked at Zim in confusion and backed as far away from him as possible while still on the boat, which wasn't much in the crowded conditions. Within moments, Jabun's lantern shook over Link's head, dropping Nayru's Pearl into his outstretched hands.

"WAAAOOOW…" Gir murmured in awe.

"Now the curse should be lifted," stated the King of Red Lions.

"CURSE?" Zim repeated. "What do you mean, 'CURSE'?"

"The darkness curse that Ganondorf placed upon the Great Sea," the King explained, slightly amazed that Zim hadn't noticed the perpetual grayness outside.

"So, now can we go home?" Dib asked hopefully.

"What does this look like, _The Wizard of OZ_?" Gaz snapped.

"This battle is far from over," the King continued. "Now Link has to sail to each of the three triangle islands, which I will mark on his map, and place each pearl in its respective Goddess statue."

"How are you going to mark the maps?" Dib inquired.

Said the King of Red Lions, in the manner of many giant talking heads before it, "That's not important now."

Link once again hoisted the sail and set out with his strange crew to complete their all their missions. As they exited the cave, the sun shone over them brightly to reveal a beautiful blue sky. Link gazed out into the sea ahead, determined to find his sister…

"ZIM! Your stupid robot dog threw up on my pants!"

"Too bad, DIB-MONKEY!"

…And ultimately, to send those oddballs back to wherever it was they came from. Someway, somehow, it was up to Link to see that everything worked out for the best. He decided to hit Ganondorf extra hard for this complication.

"Hey Link, as long as we're here," Dib said as he cleaned the inhuman vomit off his pant legs, "is there anything we can do to help get this done faster?"

Link smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…

End of part four


	5. part five

By animeninjaNIPPON

It was already high noon, but there was no land to be seen for miles. Link pulled out his map and checked it. According to the map, the nearest triangle was still relatively distant. No worries there – Link had already battled far worse than the open sea; this was a cakewalk. Of course, he didn't have a madcap crew of castaways then…

"Uh, Link…" Dib lightly tapped Link on the shoulder to get his attention, causing the latter to jump and give out his trademark cry. "Sorry, but…" He tried to find a decent way to say what he had to say. "I… have to go to the bathroom, but my sister's here. Not to mention Zim…"

"What?" This caught Gaz's attention. "You waited until we were in the middle of the ocean to say that?"

"I'm sorry," Dib apologized, "but I didn't have to go then…"

Link eyed the dark-haired boy with a slight look of pity, then without further ado, pulled out a wand.

"What're you going to do…" Dib winced.

Without a word, Link shot his gaze into the wind, and with a slight raise of the hand and a flick of the wrist he conducted a harmonious melody capable of softening a tiger's piercing glare… or in this case, alter the direction of the breeze.

"Next stop: Windfall Island," the King of Red Lions announced as they quickly sailed off-course.

"Any chance you could send us home with that thing?" Zim asked, pointing to the wand. Link shook his head sadly.

"The Wind Waker has many magical properties," the King of Red Lions stated solemnly, "but unless you live somewhere within the boundaries of the Great Sea, which I highly doubt you do, then teleportation isn't one of them."

At the speed they were sailing, they reached Windfall before sundown. Dib jumped off the boat and ran as fast as he could into the heart of the town. The King of Red Lions twisted his head angrily toward the remaining crew. "Anyone else need to go? This is a dire mission – we have no time to lose. The fate of the world is at stake! So if anyone has any business here, take advantage of this pit stop!"

Link thought for a moment, then decided to get off.

"I have to make sure my brother doesn't do anything stupid." Gaz hopped to dry land, followed by Gir.

"GIR! Get back here!" Zim yelled, but the little green dog was long gone. "GIR! ZIM COMMANDS YOU!"

"You might as well go, too," the King sighed. "Leave me all alone to fade in the sun…" Before he could lament further, Zim hit the shore.

End of part five


	6. part six

By animeninjaNIPPON

Dib walked out of a café with a relieved sigh. He went down the steps and studied his surroundings. Bizarre, colorful flowers were planted in random locations throughout the busy little town. Two pleasantly round ladies stood gossiping in a corner. For the most part, nothing out of the ordinary. "I'd better get back to the boat."

When he returned to the place where the King of Red Lions was docked, he noticed three things: first, everyone was gone. (Well, that was a given.) Second, a nearby mailbox was jiggling like one of those dancing monkeys on TV. Third (and most importantly, time seemed to stand still. Dib grew nervous. This certainly wasn't like any place on Earth…

"Hey! King of Red Lions!" he called. "Where is everybody?"

"I don't know," it replied. "Out on the island, somewhere."

"'K, thanks!" Dib ran off before pausing to wonder, "Am I going insane?"

Meanwhile, Gir was enthusiastically chasing the real live piggies roving about the island. Zim intended to stop him, but was trapped in a dead-end conversation with to mischievous girls.

"We know a secret," they declared.

"A secret? WHAT secret?" he demanded anxiously.

"Oh, we wouldn't tell you," the blonde said.

"Not even for ONE RUPEE," hinted the brunette.

"RUPEE? What is this RUPEE you speak of, foolish worm baby?"

"We're good girls. We won't tell."

"Not even for TWO RUPEES!"

"GAAAH!" Zim screamed in frustration.

"GAAAH!" mimicked a higher-pitched voice behind him. He turned around, glaring coldly, but his expression widened into a blatant shock as he jumped aside just in time to avoid being trampled by Gir and an angry horde of pigs. As Zim got up, dusted off his outfit, and straightened his wig, Gir turned around and ran to him for protection – followed by the pigs. "MASTER! HELP ME! THE PIGGIES ARE EVIL!"

Zim broke into as fast a run as his legs would allow, thus leading the mob into the center of the town.

End of part six


	7. part seven

By animeninjaNIPPON

"Let's see…they should be around here somewhere," Dib mused as he searched the island for the others. He paused briefly in contemplation, only to be closed in by a circle of unruly schoolboys.

"Hey you," snarled the leader, "why is your head so big?"

"My head is NOT big!" he said indignantly.

"That guy's got some nerve, talking back to Ivan," whispered a boy who looked slightly like a girl.

"So, 'ya looking for a fight?" Ivan raised his fists. "Huh? Huh?"

Fortunately for Dib, there was no time to respond. He jumped back against a closed door as Zim and Gir ran screaming past him, chased by the pigs. That put enough distance between Dib and Ivan's gang for the former to grasp the doorknob and fall indoors.

"Oh dear!" gasped a female voice. Dib looked up from the floor, and a large jovial woman in tacky jewelry appeared. "Are you a new student?"

"N-No ma'am," he replied, slowly rising to his feet. "I'm with Link. Do you know him?"

"Oh, Link!" She clapped her hands together in excitement. "Such a delightful child…"

"Yeah, I'm looking for him." He adjusted his glasses. "We had to stop here for a while, but now I can't find him."

"I saw him just a few minutes ago. He was in here, bringing me more joy pendants." She flaunted a necklace bearing the image of a butterfly.

"Where did he go after that?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, it's been nice meeting you…" He glanced around anxiously. "…But I really gotta leave."

"Good luck!" she quipped.

In the meantime, Ivan and his gang waited impatiently outside, wondering, "Where did that big-headed kid go?" Not long after they decided to give up, Dib emerged from his temporary sanctuary and caught their attention all over again.

"So, you think you're so tough," Ivan sneered.

"C'mon, let's see what you're made of," egged on another boy.

All of a sudden Ivan went pale and his gang ran off screaming. Ivan backed away before breaking into a run, shrieking, "Not HER again!"

Dib turned around. Just as he suspected, it was Gaz.

"Let's go," she grumbled.

End of part seven


	8. part eight

By animeninjaNIPPON

Dib followed his sister down the dusty path. She led him to a building with an atrocious-looking sign propped up beside the door. The door opened and Link came out. He nodded to Gaz. "It's time to leave," she interpreted.

Link led the siblings back to the King of Red Lions and got in. He waited patiently for the other two passengers to return, to which Dib said frantically, "Don't worry about Zim; let's go without him!"

Link yawned and stretched, a subtle action that caused the boat to drift away from the dock slightly. He was just about to raise the sail when, seemingly out of nowhere, Zim and Gir jumped off the dock about ten feet into the air. The angry pigs fell into the water, where they cooled off and waded back to shore. Zim fell into the boat, screaming. Gir landed right on top of the King's head!

The King of Red Lions said nothing as the little green "dog" stood up and hopped into the crowd with the rest of the crew. Zim, however, decided to deliver a very angry monologue to his archenemy:

"You smelly DIB-BEAST! You DARE to attempt to leave the ALMIGHTY ZIM behind? With those filthy STINKBEASTS? CURSE YOU, HUMAN! You will PAY! YOU WILL PAY!"

"The piggies are gone," Gir realized with a sniffle.

Gaz followed in Link's example and remained silent, although she was slowly losing her patience. Fortunately, she had her Game Slave 2 to keep her busy.

Once again, they were headed for the Triangle Islands. Link had the three Pearls he needed to place in the Goddess statues, and he was ready complete the task he was destined to perform. Soon, his sister Aryll would be safe at home with her big brother and her grandmother, and everyone else would be back to…wherever it was they came from. The King of Red Lions sailed proudly off in the direction of the nearest Triangle, with the elfin hero bravely keeping the boat on course with the Wind Waker.

…Until the batteries in Gaz's GS2 died.

End of part eight


	9. part nine

By animeninjaNIPPON

It didn't matter how quickly Link got to the Triangle Islands now – the batteries in Gaz's GS2 were dead; soon they'd all be doomed. Zim was too busy shooting dirty looks at his arch nemesis to notice that Gaz's hands – still holding the lifeless video game - were trembling with uncertainty. But Dib, Link, and even Gir turned to face the purple-haired girl, and the King of Red Lions came to a complete stop. It wasn't clear whether she was going to hurl the game, crush it in her vice grip, or do something completely unexpected, so Dib tried to calm her before she went berserk.

"Are you sure you don't have any extra batteries?" he asked.

Gaz opened one eye. "Those were the last ones in the house."

"Maybe we can recharge them…" Dib reached forward only to have his arm twisted around by his angry sister. He yelped in pain. "I was only trying to help!"

"Find me some new batteries." Her solitary eye burned a death warning into Dib's oversized head. "Or another game." She released him, and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh, Link… You wouldn't happen to have anything like that, would you?"

Link was used to running errands and doing favors for people, and he didn't mind helping out when he could afford to. He studied the GS2 carefully and pondered… Maybe he could let Gaz borrow the Tingle Tuner for a while. It looked and operated somewhat like a handheld video game, and if Gaz didn't get some entertainment soon, she would completely snap. Her GS2 was already cracking from the pressure of her mighty grasp.

But the Tingle Tuner would not be cheap to use, since the fairy man charged for the use of the items available via the Tuner. Link wasn't really low on rupees, but he needed to spend his money wisely…

"Well?" Gaz yelled at her brother. "Does he have it or not?"

When her fist rose, Link new what he had to do. He presented her with the little green device.

Her eyes widened with awe. She let her GS2 drop to her feet, where it bounced slightly and fell out of sight.

"Thank you so much." Dib sighed with relief. Link nodded, watching Gaz go to work at operating the Tingle Tuner. Suddenly, Dib felt a sharp smack against the back of his head.

"Ow!" he shrieked, whipping around.

"You almost STEPPED upon ZIM'S mighty boot!" cried the green boy angrily. Dib rubbed his head and glared at Zim.

Link turned to the front of the King of Red Lions and opened the sail once again. He was absolutely determined to find Aryll, and hopefully there would be no more setbacks along the way.

End of part nine


	10. part ten

By animeninjaNIPPON

Link could see the shore of the first island on the brim of the horizon. He sailed on, full speed ahead, as Gaz browsed through the items that Tingle had to offer. Gir hung off of the side of the King of Red Lions, his dog ears and tongue flapping in the breeze. "WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Suddenly, the ship jolted. Link almost lost his balance, but Gir was sent flying into the distance, landing somewhere on the Triangle Island. Link turned in the direction the attack had come from. Just as he suspected, the little boat and its crew were surrounded by Octoroks.

"All right!" Dib exclaimed, grabbing his camera. "I've gotta get pictures of this!" He zoomed in, not realizing that a purple tentacle was reaching around his waist. "Just wait'll the Swollen Eyeball Network sees these – EEEK!" An Octorok picked him up and lifted him high into the air. His camera fell from his weak grasp, landing at Zim's feet.

"You stupid Earth-monkey," Zim spat, picking up the camera, "did you THINK your smelly HUMAN devices could stop the likes of the ALMIGHTY ZII – IIM!" Without warning, he was lifted up to share the same fate as his enemy.

Link readied his boomerang, taking careful aim at the menacing sea creatures around him. With one swing, he succeeded in doing damage to five of them, but as soon as the 'rang returned to his hand he was blindsided by a sixth Octorok and knocked off the boat.

"Gaz! Help me!" Dib cried as the Octorok slammed him into a rock. His sister heard his cry for help but was too busy enjoying his plight to do anything. "Some – oof! – one – ow!"

She watched him hit the rock two more times, then decided to redirect her concentration back to the Tingle Tuner. "Hmm, bombs…" She pressed a button, and a green emblem appeared beneath her feet. She pressed the Tuner's D-pad, and the emblem moved. "I wonder…"

"Oh no! This is the end!" Dib lamented. "CURSE YOU, ZIM! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. Then, something went _poof. _"Huh?" He opened his eyes and fell six feet until he hit the water.

Link, still dripping from his fall in the ocean, took out all the other Octoroks but one – the one that held Zim captive. As Dib swam back to the King of Red Lions, Link helped him climb aboard. "Thanks, you guys," Dib mumbled. The elfin boy nodded and smiled.

"I was aiming for you," Gaz snapped.

Link took aim to finish off the last Octorok, but Dib protested. "Don't bother with Zim! He's an alien! He'll – " He paused for a moment in devious thought. "He'll fall into the water…"

Without further ado, he grabbed the Tingle Tuner from Gaz, saying that he needed to borrow it and he'd give it right back. She tore it away from him. "I know how to use it. You don't."

"Make something attack Zim," he pleaded. He pointed to the item on the top right of the screen. "Use that!"

Gaz groaned, but purchased the "Kooloo-limpah!" anyway.

The Octorok went away…and Zim, protected by a magical shield, floated back to the King of Red Lions.

"Oh no!" Dib smacked his hand against his forehead.

"I thank you, Earth-stink, for your unintentional assistance," Zim said arrogantly. "Now, WHERE is GIR?"

As soon as everyone (except Gir, of course) was accounted for, Link sailed the last mile to the coast of the first Triangle Island.

End of part ten


	11. part eleven

By animeninjaNIPPON

As soon as the King of Red Lions got close enough, Link and company jumped onto the shore. There wasn't much shore, as the entire island was only about ten by fifteen feet in size. It climbed upwards in form and looked like a layered cake. Dib and Gaz sat on the edge of the top "layer" as Link approached the stone statue that made up the center of the island.

"I wonder how many episodes of 'Mysterious Mysteries' I missed," Dib pondered sadly. He had seen the sun rise only once since he came to that surreal green-hued world, but it seemed like weeks since he had last seen home.

Zim was on the other side of the island, looking for his missing sidekick. "GIR!" he shouted. "I COMMAND you to get over here!" He glanced around, then paused briefly to listen for a response, but the only answer he received was the gentle crash of a wave against the shore, millimeters away from his boot. The subtle motion was enough to cause him to jump, and when he did, he saw a light green figure wash up in front of him.

"Oh NO!" He ran to the slumping figure. It was obviously Gir – well, the outside of him anyway. His "dog" costume was unzipped, and there was no trace of his true robotic form. Zim groaned and looked out to the sea. "GIR! Get back here, NOW!"

Silence, save the waves.

Zim sighed, looking back at the empty dog suit. "He was a good little minion, if at times somewhat stupid…"

Dib, for lack of anything else to do, watched as Link placed Din's Pearl into the effigy before him. The statue lit up and –

"GAAAH!"

Dib turned his head to see where that sound had come from. "Zim! What are you doing?"

Said green boy was pointing to the statue. "What IS that?"

"It's a statue." Dib sighed in annoyance.

"EVIL STATUE!" Zim reached into his PAK and pulled out what looked like a laser gun. "Prepare to be DOOMED!" He aimed the laser at the statue, but a sudden gust of wind sent him flat on his backside and the laser flying out towards the open ocean.

Link gave Zim a disapproving look as he put away his Deku Leaf. He then sat down on the top ledge and pulled out his bottle of Elixir Soup – he was famished and worn. No sooner had he uncorked the bottle than Dib and Gaz stared up at him with wide, hungry eyes.

The elfin boy couldn't let them starve; it wasn't in his nature to ignore those in need. He looked through his spoils bag to see if there was anything he could use for cups, but found nothing.

"Hey Zim, do you have anything in that alien backpack of yours we can use to put that soup in?" Dib inquired.

Zim merely laughed. "Help a STINKBEAST like YOU? NEVER! AHAHAhahaha…" His laughter subsided as he felt the presence of a green elfin emblem over him. Before he could react, a bomb fell from the sky and knocked him over the ledge.

He picked himself up, along with the wig that had fallen off his head, and rose from the smoke. As he readjusted his wig, he peered over the top of that top ridge and came face-to-face with Gaz. "I'm hungry," she seethed, "and I need something to eat out of. I know you have things in that backpack I could use."

"Heh…" Zim presented the purple-haired girl with four cups and saucers that he managed to swipe from the café on Windfall. She took them without gratitude, and he scowled after her.

"Stupid HUMANS," he mumbled, climbing up to sit on the ledge. "Eating their smelly pig-food and rolling around in their filthy – huh?" His rant was disrupted by a soft push against his shoulder. A green sleeve extended next to his arm, offering a cup of Elixir Soup.

"Don't bother with him," Dib called out, sipping his soup. "He can't eat human food. He's an alien."

"WRONG, Dib-monkey!" Zim snatched up the cup and downed the soup in one gulp, letting the empty container slip from his hand and crash to the ground when he finished. Dib dropped his empty cup as well – he was incredibly shocked that the food hadn't burned the alleged alien. Zim, too, seemed surprised that the foreign food that would normally injure him not only did no damage, but sent a new wave of power surging through his Invader veins. "Er – yes, I am HUMAN!"

Dib shut his gaping mouth. Gaz picked up the Tingle Tuner and browsed through the multitude of special little extras. Link went back to the King of Red Lions and beckoned for the others to follow.

As they packed into the little boat once again, Zim glanced yet again at the island for a sign of his missing helper, but Gir was nowhere to be seen.

End of part eleven

AN: Sorry for the lag in updates – I'm back in school again, so I have less time to write fanfics. Plus, my brother deleted my Wind Waker file… And don't worry about Gir, he'll be back…I hope.


	12. part twelve

By animeninjaNIPPON

Sailing on into the unknown, Link gazed up at the seagulls overhead. Dib leaned over the side, letting his fingers drag across the water. He caught sight of something glistening in the distance. "What's that?"

Zim pushed Dib aside so he could see. "What are you TALKING about, worm baby?"

Gaz ignored them both, but Link could see the glittering object – a rupee! By the looks of it, the rupee in question was worth about ten units of currency. Link looked over at the purple-haired girl. That Tingle Tuner was starting to burn a hole in his wallet…

There was an entire trail of rupees leading up to the general direction of the second Triangle Island. Each little gem was conveniently positioned atop a floating barrel, just waiting to be collected. Without further ado, Link eased the ship toward the first rupee.

Zim took note of the elfin boy as he picked up the rupees, and mused in soliloquy, "Those shiny things must have some sort of power…ZIM must possess that power!" Striding over to Link (and squeezing past Dib), he announced, "Have no fear, Link-creature, for I, the MIGHTY ZIM, will take over in your quest to pick up SHINY THINGS!" Before Link could respond, Zim leaned over while holding onto the side and snatched a blue rupee off the next barrel.

"He's up to something, I know it!" Dib hurried over to Zim and forced him out of the way. "You can't get those shiny things if I get them first! What do you say to that, space boy?"

"NEVER!" Zim regained his position and grabbed another gem. Dib dipped his hand in the water and threw a cupped handful of the wet substance at his green foe, who ducked away just in time. Dib then managed to grab five different rupees before Zim knocked him away again.

Gaz actually stopped browsing through the Tingle Tuner to watch the two enemies fight. At this point, Dib had Zim in a strangle hold, and the green boy had his foot poised to trip Dib should he step backwards. However, the brawl was disturbed by Link's gentle outburst that informed them that they had reached their destination.

Not wanting to take a chance at losing any more crew members, Link put out his hand in a "wait" gesture before jumping over the side to put Farore's Pearl in its proper place.

With Link gone, Zim and Dib had space to admire their rupee collections.

"Now," Zim commanded the gems, "GIVE ME YOUR POWER!"

"Don't listen to him!" Dib cut in.

"The big-headed Earth-monkey SPEAKS LIES! Give your shiny powers to ZIIIM!"

"They're just rupees," Gaz cut in.

"Huh?" Dib glanced up at his sister. "You know about them? How?"

"Tingle." She motioned to the Tuner. "You use rupees to buy things and stuff."

"They're…MONIES?" Zim looked at his sparkly pile in dismay. "NOOOOOOOO!"

"Yes! Victory for Dib!" The boy in the black trench coat shot his fists into the air with excitement. Gaz merely commented that they were both stupid and turned back to the Tuner.

After Zim's lament and Dib's celebration, Link returned. He gathered the rupees into his wallet, set sail, and headed off toward the third and final Triangle Island.

End of part twelve


End file.
